


In The Words We Do Not Say

by farfetched



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: POV Second Person, Short, What-If, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: Nursey talks to Dex about possibilities, and planning. I mean, what if, right? Not like it would ever happen, but it pays to be prepared. 
For Day 12 of omgericzimmermann's 13 Days of Halloween Challenge: Horror story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, at: http://silverliningslurk.tumblr.com/post/152504150766/in-the-words-we-do-not-say. Feel free to yell/lurk over there if you'd like.

"Hey Dex..." 

It's Nursey. No point getting up, then. You stay where you are, lying on the bed, hands propped behind you head, and close your eyes. 

"What." you say. You'd been enjoying the quiet. 

"In an apocalypse, say... What would you take?" 

You pause. Such a weird question, and totally out of the blue, too. 

"Cyanide?" You suggest sardonically. Nursey huffs, upset you're not taking it seriously. 

"Dex, come on. What if there was a proper apocalypse? What would you take with you?" He whines, having not moved from near the door. 

"Have you been smoking?" 

"No. Maybe. A bit. No." You open your eyes and sit up, frowning at him. 

"That's not an answer. Not a coherent one, anyway." You say, and you could swear he stamps his foot. So much for chill. 

"That's not important! Answer the question, Poindexter!" 

He seemed weirdly invested in it. You suppose you could humour him, lying back down and closing your eyes again. 

"What kind of apocalypse?" He made a strained noise. "No, I'm serious. You'd need different things depending on what you'd face, Nurse." 

"Zombie." He says, no hesitation. You don't think anything of it. He got weird ideas in his head sometimes, and refused to let them go. In that respect, he was much like Chowder. 

"Right. So I'd need weapons, obviously. Preferably long range and quiet, so not a gun. It'd be hellish getting ammo. Useful to have one if there was one around though." You ponder it for a moment. "Wait, how do you kill these zombies?" 

"Dunno." 

"Okay, well. Wait, do I have a car?" 

"Do you have a car now?" Nurse returned. 

"No?"   
"So no then."   
"Okay. Well, a weapon, although I'd probably need several. I'd probably hijack someone's car and make that some kind of base, at least until I got to a big K-Mart or Target or something." 

"Target?" 

"Yeah. Food, bottled water. If you protected it right, you could last in there for months. They have everything you'd need." 

"Right... Anything else?" 

You think about it a bit more. Provided the plan to hide out in a Target worked, provisions wise, you wouldn't need much else. 

"I'd try pick one with a pharmacy attached, or raid one on the way there." For antibiotics and stuff. You didn't know that much about them, but they all had leaflets, right? You could manage. "I mean, worst comes to worst, I can probably get enough sedative to kill me. I do not ever want to be a zombie." 

"Deeeex..." He whines. You open one eye and peer at him. 

"What? I'm serious. I do not want to be a zombie. Not that I ever would be, but if I ever did become one, kill me immediately, okay?" 

He makes a strangled noise, glancing out the window, then back at you. Maybe it’s then you start to notice he seems really on edge. 

"Other than that... Standard stuff. Money. ID. People I trust would be a good start. They could help carry things." You stare at the ceiling again, feeling an odd sense of unease creep insidiously into your mind. You sit up again, and look him in the eye. "Why, what would _you_ take?" You ask him, watching his eyes flit around the room, watching as he takes a deep breath. 

"You." You blink, stunned. A blush crawls up your face. "You because you're my best hope of survival. I'm hopeless alone and I really think we can work well together when we try." He says, rushed. "I mean, I'm hoping so, because that's the choice I've made." 

You freeze. What exactly is he trying to insinuate? 

"What?" 

He smiles nervously at you. Your heart thuds, but not in the usual way it does around Nursey. 

"Hope you're ready to hotwire a car, Dex. I'm ready." 

You look at him. Really look. Note how for once in his life he's gone for practicality in his clothes, jeans, jumper and a coat, a beanie pulled over the top, and his workout trainers. As if he'll be running. He has his kit pack, stuff poking out the top like he'd hastily packed it and forced it closed. You can't tell what it is, but it's definitely not his hockey gear. 

"Nursey tell me what's going on." 

He doesn't say anything. He gestures you closer to the window, and watches your expression as you look out. 

You don't want to believe it. But you're not one for lying to yourself, and it's there, it has to be. If it's all a dream, you can laugh about it later, but something tells you it isn't. 

"I’ll get ready. Find me a suitable Target." You say. You're not ready to die today.


End file.
